


Detention

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: That's How You Know [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural AU
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Detention

It was only his fifth day of school, and Cas was sitting in detention. Sitting back in his chair, he had his feet up on the desk, sketch pad on his legs. Hearing the chair next to him move, he glanced over to see Dean. “You, too?” He muttered.

Dean shrugged. “Nothing new.” His eyes moved to Cas’s sketch pad. “Whoa. You’ve got some talent…” He reached over and took it, flipping through the pages.

Cas tried to get it back, but Dean leaned away from him, holding him back with his foot. “Come on. Give it back!”

“Nope. I’m impressed.” He grinned. Seeing a half done sketch of himself, he paused. He was oddly flattered. Cas’s cheeks turned pink as he sat back and groaned. “Why didn’t you finish?” Dean glanced over at him.

He shrugged. “Dunno. I just…didn’t.” His eyes were downcast.

Dean handed it back. “I think you should.” He said as he got up.

Cas’s eyes shot up to Dean, shocked. “I should?”

He smirked. “Yeah, man. I’ll even buy it from you. You’re going somewhere with that. Gotta get your work before you’re all famous.” Winking, he walked away to where he’d see Jo walk in.

* * *

When Cas saw Dean the next day, he made his way over to him, digging through his bag. “Here.” He smiled over to him, handing him a finished sketch, laminated.

Dean grinned, his eyes lighting up. “Thanks, man. How much?”

“Nothing.” He shrugged. “It was just going to sit unfinished in my sketch pad anyway. Why would I charge you for that?”

“ _Seriously_? This is really good. You should be getting paid for this.” Dean’s eyes were still looking over all the small details of the picture. Finally, he looked up. “If you aren’t going to let me give you cash, come over one of these nights for some pizza. You and Sammy can do your nerd thing for a bit, then we’ll all hang out.”

Jo came over, wrapping her arms around Dean from the side. “Hey, babe.” She grinned up at him before her eyes moved to the drawing. “Holy _shit_ that’s good.”

“Cas did it.” He chuckled. “He refuses to let me pay, so I’m dragging him over for pizza one night.”

“Let me know when. I’ll come by and bring Meg.”

* * *

Plans were laid out for Friday night. You, Sam, Dean, Jo, Meg, and Charlie would all go to Dean’s after school. They’d all hang out, head to the game together (Cas still wasn’t sure why), and then Cas, Sam, and Dean would crash at Dean’s. Meg, Jo, and Charlie would crash at Jo’s.

* * *

Cas was looking forward to Friday night. He’d never admit it, but he’d developed a bit of a crush on his green-eyed class mate. He was pretty sure that Dean would never feel the same, and was perfectly happy with being in his circle of friends.

Which was why it surprised him when Wednesday night, Dean was on his door stop. Cas’s father was the one who answered the door, letting Dean in. “Cas! Company!” His father yelled up the stairs.

Walking down the stairs, his hair was dripping, not that he cared. “Dean?” He asked, confused. “What are you doing here?”

Dean did his best to hide the fact that he was checking Cas out. Shaking his head, he shrugged. “Came by to talk to you.”

“Uh, sure. Come upstairs.”

Once they were both in Cas’s room, he turned to look at Dean. “So, Jo said she’s going to try to hook you and Meg up.” Dean started. “I want you to turn Meg down.”

Cas furrowed his brows. “You want me…to turn your girlfriend’s friend down? _Why_?” He was confused.

“Meg’s bad news. You seem like a good guy. I’d just hate to see you get tangled up with her.” He said, his cheeks giving away that there was more.

His arms crossed over his chest, letting Dean see that he wasn’t lacking in the muscle department. “Look, I appreciate you looking out for me. I do.” Cas grabbed his attention again. “But, don’t you think I should decide that for myself?”

“I know Meg. Have for years.”

“Yeah. You _have_. Which means that you have an idea of her burned in your head. I don’t.” He pointed out. “I mea-” Dean took him off guard by grabbing his face and capturing his lips with his own. Cas started to kiss him back, but before he knew it, it was over.

Without another word, Dean turned and rushed out, his boots thudding down the stairs. Cas’s cheeks felt like they were on fire, and he was more confused than ever.


End file.
